Voice OFF
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Su abuela murió el día en el que Haruka mudó de voz. Si de por sí era taciturno, luego de ello ya no habló. Makoto se convirtió en su heraldo. Disclaimer: (Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni) y Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: El mes de Haruka, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.


**Disclaimer:** ( _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_ ) y **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: El mes de Haruka, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

 **Words:** 2296.

 _ **Voice OFF**_

Su abuela murió el día en el que Haruka mudó de voz.

Claro que, probablemente una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra.

Débil y cansada, la visitó un infarto mientras dormía. Según los médicos, se fue del mundo sin siquiera darse cuenta del abrazo de la muerte.

Aunque eso no quitaba que el grito grave que los Yamada, sus vecinos más próximos, escucharon proveniente de la residencia Nanase, les hiciera pensar que alguien había entrado a robar.

El Señor Yamada, un hombre bajito, con una barriga un poco más prominente que una persona de su edad y la calvicie que, heredada en los genes le descubría la parte alta de la cabeza, armado con el atizador de chimenea que su mujer usaba para hacer huecos en su huerto, entró en la casa. El hombre, cuyo único acto de valor en su vida, fuera de este, había sido el colocarse en una rodilla y pedir matrimonio a su esposa; preocupado de un malhechor que se hubiese escabullido en una casa donde sólo había una anciana con su nieto, intentó hacerse el héroe por el bien de sus vecinos.

Poco hubiera esperado ver al muchacho arrodillado intentando despertar el cuerpo frío de su nana.

Dentro de nada, la Señora Yamada se encontraba tocando la puerta de la residencia Tachibana, siendo Makoto, que se alistaba para la escuela, quien atendió. El señor Tachibana estuvo donde el chico en cuestión de minutos, a diferencia de la ambulancia qué, a raíz de vivir en una residencia en la colina, cuyos únicos accesos eran a través de angostos callejones, andadores y empinadas escaleras, nunca llegó.

Haruka y su amigo faltaron a la escuela ese día.

Sus padres llegaron por la tarde y lloraron por la anciana hasta muy cerrada la noche, dos días después, velaron el cuerpo.

Al funeral llegaron todos los vecinos y se habló de lo esplendida que fue la mujer. Que si tenía un carácter fuerte y era poco conversadora, nadie dijo nada. Se centraron, por respeto, a comentar de sus puntos buenos.

Su madre sirvió café, su padre dirigió las plegarias y él, parado con Makoto junto a la puerta, daba la bienvenida o despedida a los presentes. Pocos comentaron su cambiada voz, pero estuvo seguro de que todo mundo lo había notado.

Makoto, consiente de no poder manejar los tonos en su volumen, y que de su garganta salía una cambiante frecuencia que jugaba con los graves y los agudos, no abrió la boca en ningún momento, temeroso de que a la gente le causara gracia y le quitaran solemnidad al funeral.

Esa noche, cuando hasta los Tachibana se hubieron retirado de casa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la madre de Haruka le invitó a entrar con ellos en la cama. Durmieron abrazados los tres.

Los preparativos faltantes fueron cubiertos con rapidez, pues su padre tenía que volver a trabajar. Su mujer, en cambio, se quedó en casa. Ese mes fue como si Haruka viviera en los viejos tiempos, pero sin la abuela.

En la escuela, como era de esperarse, nada más volver se convirtió en la conversación de quien le viera en los pasillos. No, Haruka Nanase no era el chico cuya abuela había muerto recientemente y permanecía en luto, sino el muchacho que había encontrado su cadáver y el susto le cambió la voz.

Si de por sí era taciturno, luego de ello ya no habló. Makoto se convirtió en su heraldo. Fue por aquellos tiempos, difíciles para ambos, en los que la habilidad de comunicación de la que otros se mofaban llamándola telepatía, se perfeccionó.

Una suerte que hubiera sido luego de ese incidente en el que se encontró con Rin, pues de haber sido antes, estaba seguro habría sido imposible de guardar el asunto y la razón real por la que dejó de nadar.

A veces, al mismo Haruka, quien melancólico guardaba silencio, le causaba una escondida risa escuchar a Makoto explicarse por él hablando como ese gracioso gallo de las caricaturas viejas que a su padre le gustaban.

Makoto hablaba con una voz deforme. A veces le chillaban las palabras, otras más, rasposas como navaja, le desgarraban la garganta como lo haría la más terribles de las sedes insaciables. En ocasiones, clara y transparente, fluía fuera de la boca con la gracilidad de un ojo de agua que daba vida a nuevas corrientes.

Y aun así parloteaba lo que Haruka no tenía ganas de decir. Esa condescendencia que le hacía responder por él, incluso a los maestros cuando le era preguntado algo, hizo que su amigo pasara de ser un chico callado a simplemente un flojo verbal.

Una noche, Nanase soñó con su abuela sentada con el último pijama con la que le vio, mirando amable a un Makoto sumergida en una pileta de agua turbia que reconoció, tenía el color de sus propios ojos. De su boca salían hermosas medusas luna que se reventaban cual burbujas y chillaban con berridos de ballena.

Esa mañana, que resultó ser sábado, su padre llamó por teléfono anunciando que venderían la casa.

" _Yo se lo propuse"_ —Le había dicho su madre mientras desayunaban. Y le habló de cosas complicadas de los adultos y las relaciones de pareja que a él no le interesaba saber. Que si era conveniente irse todos a donde su padre vivía, que si la distancia creaba añoranza fácilmente remplazable con la infidelidad, que si las compañeras de trabajo eran guapas y su padre no era feo y que a veces, por mucho que se quiera a alguien, el cuerpo necesitaba de calor. Haruka dejó de escuchar con atención desde el momento en que dijo que se mudarían.

Un par de horas después, su padre llegaba a casa como hacía cada dos fines de semana, avisando que se quedaría el resto de la misma para arreglar lo que tuviera que arreglarse. Por la noche, al igual que esas primeras noches en la que el señor Nanase regresaba, Haruka se quedó a dormir en casa de Makoto, curado del susto de aquel primer reencuentro en el que el insomnio le ganó y escuchó cosas que de sus padres jamás quiso escuchar.

Makoto le miró a los ojos tanto como pudo, consiente de algo que, por más que quería, no era capaz de leer en la mirada de su amigo. Haruka no le dijo que se mudaría y Makoto no lo pudo adivinar. Se enteró al día después por medio de sus padres.

De hecho, el mudarse a Haruka le quedaba perfecto. Sin muchos amigos a quienes extrañar, ni grandes cosas que dejar atrás, podría seguir adelante sin la reputación que le precedía. Sus padres pensaron que ese cambio de aires haría algo con esa actitud casi autista que tenía. Y aunque a su hijo le pesara, la idea le pareció bien.

Después de todo, todo en casa le recordaba a su abuela. Si se sentaba en el pórtico, le veía mirando fuera con interés hacia la verja. A veces ella le hablaba del abuelo y de lo terrible que era extrañarle, a veces le entendía, pensado en Rin al otro lado del mar. Haruka se sentaba a su lado, silencioso como siempre, y le escuchaba hablar sobre la vida. La cocina, por supuesto, era otro territorio invadido de recuerdos, comenzando por el cajón arrinconado en una esquina, en el que trepaba para llegar a la barra y verle cortar lentamente las verduras. Ella solía ponerle a lavar los platos en medida que se iban desocupando. Hablaba durante horas, con una voz vieja, lenta y arrastrada, sobre los secretos culinarios que hubo acumulando a lo largo de sus años de prueba y error y que eran mejor que un recetario de cocina. Los misterios de su sazón le fueron otorgados con palabras míticas y solemnes, siseando fuera de su boca como hechizos milenarios que nunca hubo confiado a nadie, siquiera a su nuera que tanto le imploró por ellos. Pronto, el niño que le escuchaba como quien escuchara a un mago de una novela medieval, se convertiría en su escudero de cocina y de ahí, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente vieja como para que sus manos, artríticas y callosas, pudiesen siquiera levantar el cuchillo, se transformara en el hechicero culinario que encantara paladares con conjuros hechos suculentos platillos.

Lo mismo pasó volviéndose un _maestre_ de la limpieza, un prodigioso zurcidor, un _jedi_ en la economía doméstica y el cuidado de la casa.

Y de pronto, el dejar que la vendieran se volvió una idea pesada y atroz, habiendo tanto de su abuela en ella.

La mañana de ese miércoles Makoto le encontró en el pórtico, sentado junto a la lámpara consumida que pusieran diariamente en memoria de su abuela, aún en pijama. Olía al incienso del altar y a tierra humedecida de roció que el amanecer convertía la niebla en agua.

Sin decir nada por un momento, se sentó a su lado. Ese mismo roció que le humedecía el cabello a Haruka y que lo hacía lucir aún más obscuro, le mojó los pantalones al sentarse. La verdad es que iban ya tarde para la escuela, pero eso poco les importó. Tampoco pareció ser algo grave para el señor Nanase, quien, guardando silencios sabios al igual a los de su difunta madre, les miró desde el rincón del rellano que Makoto usaba para llegar a la puerta trasera.

Por fin, con una voz que le causaba vergüenza, Makoto habló un largo monologo que en realidad, era una conversación. Se rió nostálgico, habló de la abuela, se le escaparon las lágrimas y, con entonación quebrada, anunció que no quería _irse_ de ahí.

Fue entonces que el padre de Haruka comprendió que lo que hacía el muchacho no era sino ser el megáfono que su hijo utilizaba para hablar lo que en verdad quería decir.

Cuando los dos entraron a la casa para que Haruka se pusiera el uniforme, se encontraron con el señor Nanase hablando por teléfono al padre Tachibana para avisar que ninguno de los dos iría al colegio. Después canceló su cita con el director.

Les dejó ir sin más a la habitación de su hijo para que éste pudiera dormir y Makoto le hiciera compañía. Se quedaron dormidos mientras sus padres salían de casa por un rato.

Cuando regresaron, a la hora de la comida, Makoto se retiró. Diez minutos después, su padre convocó una reunión en la mesa.

— ¿Realmente quieres mudarte? — como siempre, habló sin rodeos. Era de familia el no desperdiciar las palabras.

Haruka miró a sus progenitores, miró sus manos y luego sus ojos pasearon por la casa ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué opción tenía de todas formas? Cuando desvió la mirada y dijo que sí, su padre supo que mentía.

Falto de la habilidad que Makoto había desarrollado con su hijo, pero con suficiente intuición como para detectar su mal humor, volvió a preguntar, recibiendo la misma respuesta.

—Es lo que ustedes quieren.

El señor Nanase, que cuando quería podía verse imponente, golpeó la mesa con la palma bien abierta, haciendo sonar el manotazo.

—Te estoy preguntando lo que _tú_ quieres.

Y claro entonces, con esa voz más grave que hace un par de meses le nació de la garganta, vino la resolución absoluta de lo que quería. La abuela con su casa extrañando al abuelo y hablando de la _ordiniariedad_ , los gatos del jardín, las vomitadas medusas que sonaban cual ballenas, Rin con sus lágrimas de frustración e impotencia y un Iwatobi al que tarde o temprano debía volver, los pequeños Ran y Ren correteándose desnudos en el patio, la señora Tachibana, años atrás, con una panza tan enorme como la más grande de las sandías y su esposo, con la oreja bien pegada al abultado vientre, su propia mano sintiendo las patadas apoyada sobre la de su tembleque amigo, que con miedo apoyaba la suya sobre el ombligo saltado, el atardecer sobre el mar al volver de la escuela, su madre comentando preocupada lo guapas que eran las compañeras de su padre, el señor Yamada sobándole la espalda con condescendencia intentando sacarlo del cuarto de la nana, los murmullos en su espalda hablando más de voces y cadáveres, en lugar de sentir la pena del luto, las risas escondidas tras las manos mientras una voz, temblorosa, deforme y cambiante, leía alto o contestaba acertado, con sólo echarle una mirada, cualquier cosa que a él le preguntasen y por supuesto, la sonrisa sosegada de un apenado Makoto, quien, lleno de vergüenza, simulaba no tenerla con tal de que no le atacasen a él por su voz grave.

Su padre esperó una respuesta, la cual por supuesto que la obtuvo. Haruka se sintió extraño, escuchando nuevamente el sonido de su voz.

A los pocos días, el matrimonio Nanase se marchaba nuevamente bajo el estigma de ser unos malos padres a los que los Tachibana defendían con el adjetivo de _aventureros_. Pocos están enterados que, en pos de su propósito, el amable matrimonio se encargaba en secreto de velar por el bienestar del solitario amigo de su hijo, quien aparte de no estar enterado de las llamadas semanales que intercambiaban ambas parejas, no se había dado cuenta nunca que realmente él jamás estuvo al cuidado de su abuela, sino exactamente lo contrario.

Haruka podía ser un vago antisocial que hacía lo que le placía, lo cual, a parte de nada, era mantenerse sumergido cuanto pudiera en la tina, acostumbrado a la soledad, callado la mayor parte del tiempo, inmune ya a las habladurías de la gente, pero había pagado el precio –aún si el hastío muchas veces le hacía olvidar esa etapa pasada en su vida- para guardar sus palabras y hablar por sí mismo con el sonido que más le gustaba, a través de la voz de Makoto.

 **おわり**

* * *

Sin mucho que decir, la verdad. Haruka es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que este fic era por ley. Admito que no es MakoHaru ni tiene tintes RinHaru ni nada, simplemente es friendship y demás. Por mi parte, estando en foros leía como es que la gente comentaba de lo abandonado que estaba Haruka y demás descalificativos a sus padres, yo, en mi HeadCanon, más bien me imaginaba que le habían dado a elegir qué es lo que quería hacer y él elegía quedarse, por Makoto. También me gusta su telepatía.

Lo único que puedo decir que sí que ha sido MakoHaru, ha sido la parte de las medusas con chirridos de ballena. Las medusas, en un sueño, simbolizan la afloración de los verdaderos sentimientos, las ballenas suelen ser muy buen augurio. Es mi representación onírica de que Makoto habla por él para demostrar que le ama, y que será bien recibido.

 **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**


End file.
